There are several ways that semiconductor wafer containers are stored in a semiconductor fabrication facility (“fab”). Large centralized stockers can store the containers of wafers until they are needed for processing, receiving the containers from a transport system known as an Automated Material Handling System (“AMHS”) at an input port. In general, an AMHS is any computer controlled system in a factory that moves work pieces between work stations, and between work stations and storage locations. In a fab, an AMHS will move containers of wafers and empty containers between process equipment, metrology equipment and stockers. When processing is required for the wafers, they are retrieved in their container from their storage shelf by a robotic mechanism (“stacker robot”), delivered to an output port on the stocker, picked up by the AMHS, and delivered to the desired processing station. The stacker robot typically requires a large space between the walls of stationary storage shelves. The space is needed to allow for operating clearance and motion of the stacker robot and its container payload. There may also be one or more ports where human operators can manually deliver and retrieve containers from the stocker.
To better distribute the storage of containers, smaller stockers may be located in processing bays of the fab where the containers can be stored closer to their next processing station, reducing delivery time and travel distance for the containers when they are requested for the next processing operation. Also, distributing the smaller stockers reduces the problem of AMHS traffic congestion at the large stockers and the throughput limitations of the single stacker robot at the large stocker, however the distribution and use of smaller stockers has its limitations. A smaller stocker still has the elements of a large stocker, including the stacker robot and its operating clearance space, controls, and input/output ports. This duplication makes the small, distributed stockers more costly than the large stockers for the same overall number of storage locations. Some fabs are structured with parallel aisles (“bays”) of semiconductor processing, measuring or handling equipment (“tools”). If multiple small stockers were placed in each bay adjacent to the tools there would also be an increase in the floor space used for the fab's storage requirements due to the decreased storage density of a small stocker and access clearance required around the stocker and tool. Floor space is very valuable in a fab because it is used for processing tools that manufacture products, therefore it is desirable to minimize the use of floor space for storage functions.
Therefore, there is a need for container storage systems that are simple and inexpensive, using minimal floor space, while providing high density container storage close to processing tools.